MandozerTheGreat
Born on Terra and inducted during the First Founding. Mandozer has been with the World Eaters legion since the beginning and has seen 10 millenia of carnage under the stars. His warpwracked body has many ritual cuts and scars to mark his victory, his "triumph rope". Many are pink, some are black. Some names that are represented by the healed scars and branded on his body in memory of past glories: Nove Shendak, Aureus, Tannhauser IV, Shangai XX, Arrigata, Istvaan III, Istvaan V. On the same arm and tattooed in black link and with blackened scars from dirt rubbed in the wound: Terra, Skalathrax, Armageddon. Scattered through the warp and finding himself on Jamboree, he started striking the fear into the Screaming Vortex's residents alongside two other of his World Eaters all clad in terminator armour won over the millenia. Now they operate as mercenaries or when bored going on rampages in New Detroit by heavy flamer, reaper autocannon, and power/chainfist. His companions are named Mourna "Burns The Innocent" from the 3rd Assault Company and Sergei "The Nightmare of Aureus" from the 5th Assault Company prior to the split of the Legion on Skalathrax. WS BS S T Ag Int Per WP Fel 55 40 51 51 41 38 48 47 54 81 21 68 Wounds: 19 / 19 Infamy: 1 / 1 Half Move: 42 Full Move: 84 Charge: 126 Run: 21N/A SB: 12 SB(F): 13 TB: 9 Parry: 65 Command: 74 Terminator Armour Note: Cannot run, cannot dodge (may Parry). May only be equipped with the following weapons, Combi-bolter (this may also include any other variants of a combi-bolter, such as a bolter-melta or bolter-plasma combination), Chainfist, Lightning Claw, Power Axe, Power Fist, Power Mace, Power Scythe, Power Sword, Thunder Hammer, Reaper Autocannon, Heavy Flamer, Daemon Weapon, Force Weapon (any variant). Armour: Arms 14, Body 14, Head 14, Legs 14 Weapons: Legion Heavy Flamer Heavy 30m S/–/– 1d10+12E Pen: 6 Flame, Spray, Tearing, Legacy of Slaughter: 700 confirmed kills. Slayer Limb Legion Chainfist Melee — 2d10†+24+3 E Melee Pen: 10 Power Field, Tearing, Legacy of Slaughter: 754 confirmed kills. Unwieldy †Chainfists and Powerfists double the user's strength bonus when adding damage Noteworthy Talents Berserk Charge: If the character uses the Charge Action, he gains a +30 bonus to Weapon Skill instead of +20. Thunder Charge: The character charges into combat using his body as an additional weapon to push foes away or to the ground. Driven by rage and momentum, the impact of such a charge can knock a foe flying or bring them their knees. When the character makes a Charge Action he can barrel through foes to get to his target. Make an Opposed Strength Test between the character and each foe in his way (i.e., each foe his charge would take him past or through). Those that fail are knocked to the ground. Once the character has tested to knock down those in his way, he may complete his Charge and make his attacks against his intended target. Frenzy: Full Round action, Next Round +10 WS/S/T/WP and -20 BS/Int/Fel. Must attack nearest enemy in melee if possible or otherwise move towards it. Immune to Fear, Pinning, stunning, fatigue whilst in Frenzy. May not parry, retreat or flee and remains frenzied for duration of combat. After combat ends/no availible targets PC may make a WP roll to end frenzy, failure means PC continues to attack favoring NPCs over PCs. Each successive round the PC gains a +10 to his WP to break out of frenzy. Needs 1 hour recharge to recover mental/physical strength after Frenzy before reentering Frenzy. Flesh Render: When inflicting Damage with a melee weapon that has the Tearing Quality, the character rolls two additional die for Damage, rather than the normal one for using a Tearing weapon, and discards the lowest two Damage dice results. Furious Assault: If the character successfully hits his target using the All Out Attack Action, he may spend his Reaction (and thus not being able to parry or dodge until his next turn) to make an additional attack using the same bonuses or penalties as the original attack. Crushing Blow: The character can channel the kinetic energy of his entire body into close combat attacks. The character adds half his Weapon Skill Bonus to Damage he inflicts in melee. Hammer Blow: When the character makes an All Out Attack manoeuvre to make a single melee attack he may add half his Strength Bonus to the weapon’s Armour Penetration. The attack also counts as having the Concussive (2) Special Quality to represent the shocking force of the blow’s impact. Killing Strike: With expert precision the character can land blows which defy his opponent’s ability to counter, sliced through his defences as surely as a powerblade cuts fl esh. When making an All Out Attack, the character may spend one Infamy Point to choose to make that melee attack unavoidable with the Parry or Dodge Skills. Other means of stopping attacks (such as Shadow Fields or Displacement Fields) are unaffected. Character Sheet Details Name: MandozerTheGreat Traitor Legion: World Eaters Race: Chaos Space Marine Archetype: Champion Pride: Martial Prowess (+5 WS/-5 Int) Disgrace: Wrath (+5 Per/-2 WP/-1 Wound) Motivation: Violence (+5 Corruption/-3 Int) Special Ability: INSPIRING PRESENCE The Aspiring Champions are natural leaders, and often shape warbands in their own image whether deliberately or not. When an ally within sight of the Aspiring Champion uses an Infamy Point, as a Free Action the Aspiring Champion may choose to allow the ally to use his Infamy Point as if he possessed the Aspiring Champion’s Corruption Point level and Alignment. Experience: 6700/6800 (100 exp Saved) Alignment Current Alignment: Khorne K/N/S/T/U 14/1/2/1/2 Characteristics WS 55 (45 + 5 + 5) BS 40 (40) S 51 (46 + 5) T 51 (46 + 5) Ag 41 (41) Int 38 (38 - 5 Pride + 5) Per 48 (43 + 5 Disgrace) WP 47 (44 - 2 Disgrace + 5) Fel 54 (44 + 5 + 5) Inf 15 (28 - 13 LOSS) Wounds: 19 Infamy Points: 1 Corruption: 22 Insanity: 10 Statistics: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3679285/ Infamy: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3679288/ Wounds: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3679291/ PA Quirk: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3679304/ Advances Simple S Advance (250 exp) (K) Simple T Advance (250 exp) (N) Simple Int Advance (250 exp) (U) Simple Fel Advance (250 exp) (S) Intermediate Fel Advance (500 exp) (S) Simple WP Advance (250 exp) (T) Command +10 (350 exp) (K) Command +20 (500 exp) (K) Ancient Warrior (250 exp) (U) Parry +10 (350 exp) (K) Furious Assault (500 exp) (K) Frenzy (250 exp) (K) Berserk Charge (250 exp) (K) Combat Master (500 exp) (K) ALIGNED WITH KHORNE FROM THIS POINT ON Flesh Render (200 exp) (K) Furious Assault (300 exp) (K) Crushing Blow (400 exp) (K) Hammer Blow (400 exp) (K) Thunder Charge Charge (400 exp) (K) Killing Strike (300 exp) (K) Skills Athletics Awareness Command +20 Common Lore (War) Dodge Forbidden Lore (Adeptus Astartes, The Horus Heresy and the Long War) Linguistics (Low Gothic) Navigate (Surface) Operate (Surface) Parry +10 Scholastic Lore (Tactica Imperialis) Talents Ambidextrous Ancient Warrior Berserk Charge Bulging Biceps Combat Master Crushing Blow Disturbing Voice Frenzy Flesh Render Furious Assault Legion Weapon Training Hammer Blow Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) Iron Discipline Nerves of Steel Quick Draw Resistance (Cold, Heat, Poisons) Sure Strike Thunder Charge Unarmed Warrior Traits Amphibious Unnatural Strength (+4) Unnatural Toughness (+4) Auto Stabilised Armour Gifts (11:55:47 PM) Mandozer: 1d100 (11:55:47 PM) Winter_Spirit: Mandozer: 78 SLAYER LIMB One of the character’s limbs fuses with a weapon, either one he already owns or a new weapon granted as part of the gift. The limb becomes a twisted mass of metal and fl esh, mechanisms and muscles fl owing together while blood vessels and ammunition feeds become as one. Any trigger mechanism the character had before is bypassed and it operates with but a thought. The character’s metabolism hybridises with the working of the weapon, and the two become as one, such that it can even derive power or ammunition from his body. The player must choose one weapon carried by his character to become fused with his body. The weapon conjoins with a single limb of the player’s choice, replacing it from the elbow (or equivalent joint) down (and therefore replacing any hands). The weapon may be of any type, and henceforth never requires reloading or any other type of maintenance. Khorne: The weapon gains the Tearing Quality. (4:57:29 PM) Vis: Mandozer, roll 1d100 (4:57:34 PM) MANDOZERTHEGREAT: 1d100 (4:57:35 PM) Saturday: MANDOZERTHEGREAT: 17 BLESSED FITS The character is prone to bouts of severe seizures—shaking uncontrollably, frothing at the mouth, and thrashing about wildly. Many consider these fi ts to be special gifts from the gods, during which the affl icted is experiencing intimate communion with the Ruinous Powers. Should the character ever declare that he is using an Infamy Point to reroll a failed Test and then fail on the reroll, he is struck by a seizure and Stunned for 1d10 Rounds. When he awakens, however, he does not count as having used the Infamy Point. Selected Item: Legion Heavy Flamer Gear • Legionnaire Terminator Armour (Devotional Iconography) • Legionnaire Chainfist • Legionnaire Heavy Flamer Power Armour Status Type: Tactical Dreadnought Armor (Modified) AP: 14 All Weight: 400kg Enhanced Strength: +30 Force Field Rating: 35 Size: Hulking Auto-Senses: Online, counts as an auspex (+20 Awareness)(Option 1) Note: A character using an auspex gains a +20 bonus to Awareness Tests and may make a Tech-Use test to use it to spot things not normally possible to human senses such as invisible gases, nearby signs of life, non-visible radiation, or other things as specifi ed. The standard range for an Auspex is 50m, though walls more than 50cm thick and certain shielding materials can block the scanner. Good Craftsmanship models increase the bonus to +30, but Poor Craftsmanship models can only penetrate 20cm of material. Life Sustainer: Offline Vox Link: Offline Bio Monitor/Pain Suppressant: Offline Magnetised Boots: Offline Recoil Suppression: Offline Dexterity Modifier: -10 Nutrient Recycling: 2 Weeks (Option 2) Sustainable Power Source: Yes (Option 3)